Elves
The Elves are characters from Pop Pixie. They live in Pixieville and are very bad. They love a life of luxury without working (unless it is others who are doing the work). Added by Dreammaster13666 Elves are independent and live together in a house, without family, real jobs and rules. Rex on his Chopper together with Lenny and Yucca Added by Dreammaster13666 Elves use their dark magic for small negative spells. Their witchcraft is used to create chaos, to deceive, cheat and bully. They also use spells and potions causing havoc in different situations and use their magic to make dangerous monsters appear. They are different from the Elves among whom Professor Palladium is a representant. The Elves have an alternative style that looks like metal, cyber, biker and gothic. Pop Pixie Elves Rex is an arrogant and haughty Elf who has a big opinion of himself. He admires Maxine and thinks that the rest of the world is not worthy of his attention. Compared to the others, Rex has a more mature and criminal side to his character which often frightens even his companions. This aspect of his character particularly appeals to Maxine, his fiancé who is very ambitious. The Animal who accompanies Rex is the tiger Cleopatra. Maxine is very malicious and is the dominating personality of the couple with Rex. As the pretties Elves, she uses all her charm to keep Rex firmly where she wants him. As Rex is a model for the boy Elves, Maxine is the role model for girl Elves. The Animal who accompanies Maxine is Rodrigo the cobra. Floxy is an Elf with special talent for spiteful tricks and bad jokes. He is not particularly intelligent and is the most immature of the Elves . There is nothing that he takes seriously and since his organisational skills are nil, he follows Rex faithfully. Floxy is both lazy and greedy. He loves cakes more than money. Floxy’s animal friend is the Billo the polecat. Narcissa is equally lazy and quirky. She dreams of living the life of a great lady, something that Floxy cannot give her. Narcissa pushes Floxy to be better than the others and this often lands her fiancé in situations that he doesn’t know how to get out of. For Narcissa this is a very painful situation and she reacts in all the wrong ways, feeling inferior to her friends who have better male partners than she has. Narcissa has a crocodile called Lucilla who is just lazy and tetchy as she is. Lenny is whacky, loves taking risks for the sake of excitement, reckless and irresponsible. Although he is unpredictable and independent, he is always the first to follow Rex and Maxine in some new raid on Pixieville. Lenny’s partner in crime is Wolfgang the wolf. Yucca is the fiancé of Lenny. Yucca is vain and frivolous and adores extreme shopping. Anytime is right to show off and she and Lenny make their nights out with the gang an event to be remembered. Yucca's animal friend is Tito, a bat who loves the night life. Tito sleeps all day but is a "party" animal at night. Damien is a typical Elves child: very annoying and he loves to bully other children.